The Perfect Day
by Emerald Ekans
Summary: Today isn't exactly going so great, and it's only the start of the day. But what happens when he goes against his odds and goes for a swim? MangaQuestshipping, Oneshot!


**Sorry I haven't written anything in forever, I've gotta stop procrastinating! I survived my first week of school, how was yours? ;u; I just needed time off the computer, with school and all. So, I decided to do something a little different today! This is for you MangaQuest shippers! Very sorry about my laziness, my nature is Lazy and my ability is Truant.. =~=;**

* * *

Gold got out of bed, stubbing his toe against the cabinet. As he changed into a bathing suit, he knew it was going to be a bad day, already starting off on the wrong side of the bed, literally. He decided to go for a swim at the beach in Cherrygrove, but as soon as he stepped out, it started pouring.

"...Screw you, bad luck! I'm going swimming whether you like it or not!" The boy shouted at the sky, dashing towards Cherrygrove City.

"Gold..? What are you doing here, the beach is closing, you can't go swimming in the rain!" said a familiar voice, exiting the area with an umbrella.

"I've lost twelve Billiards games in a row last night, and I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, but I am _not_ letting my bad streak ruin my day this time, Crys!" Gold replied. "Oh, by the way, the two-piece looks nice on you," he snickered.

"You perv!" the bluenette shouted, kicking Gold straight into the water with a faint blush. "You're gonna get sick if you stay out here too long. I don't want to be nursing _your_ irresponsible sick self."

"Oh, you shouldn't worry about _me_." he said, grabbing Crystal's leg.

"Waah! What are you do-" _SPLASH! _"You idiot! I came to the beach for the sun, not to get soaked!" she shouted, slapping the boy across the face.

"Oww..! Aw, come on, just a little swim?"

"If you want to get the common cold, I'm not gonna help you!" she replied, walking out of the water.

"Fine, be that way! I was just playing around, Super Serious Gal, but of course you have to ruin my fun. I just wanted something good to happen today. Here I thought it'd be funner with y-" Gold paused. "With, uhh, with yellow life jackets! Safety first, heh heh!"

"Are you saying I make your day better..?" she asked, turning around.

"Pfffft, what? Who told you that?"

"And you're not just hitting on me like with every other girl, right?"

"I never said..."

"Oh, stop playing stupid, I know what you meant to say. You like me, don't you?" she said with a smirk.

"Uhh, uhhm.." _Oops. Busted._ He thought. "No, I wouldn't like someone like you... well, maybe... okay, so what if I did?" he asked, blushing and hiding half of his face underwater.

"..I think that's-"

_BOOM!_ As thunder created a roaring sound, Crystal swam over to Gold and hid behind him.

"Hah, don't tell me you're scared of a little thunder? So _that's_ why you were leaving in such a hurry!" teased Gold.

"Of _course_ not!" she replied, pushing Gold back and blushing. When the thunder cracked again, she yelped and ran to Gold for the second time. She kept her eyes closed, her face against his chest. Then she felt arms around her and blushed a crimson red.

"You'll be _fine_. I'm not scared of just a noise. Even if it was a danger, it'd have to get through me first. So... don't jump to any conclusions, I just want to know the answer, but... what if I actually _did_ like you?" he said, looking down at her.

_Arceus, he's so close..!_ she thought, trying to avoid his golden eyes. Crystal took a deep breath and looked directly at his face, noticing that his face was red too. "Well.. I think that would be amazing." she said, nervously yet anxiously. Upon hearing this, Gold was surprised. "Yes.. that's right.. despite how mischievous and perverted and idiotic and-"

"Get to the point!"

"..Despite all that, I like you for who you are..."

"Well, that's all I needed to hear, Super Serious Gal." He kissed her right on the lips.. and held it. Crystal was shocked at first, but then she melted into it, all the while her heart racing like a Vigoroth's. Another thunder clap was heard, but this time, the girl didn't care, she just kept kissing the boy, until eventually they both had to break for air.

"Dang, you're a good kisser," smiled Gold.

"Shut up and get me towel!" she ordered as the boy laughed, grabbing the umbrella and two towels.

_-Later, inside of a villager's house-_

"A-Achoo!" sneezed Gold with a blanket around him.

"What did I tell you? I knew this would happen..." remarked Crystal before blowing on a tissue in front of the fireplace.

"Well... I still think this is the best day ever."

"...For once, I agree with you, you bastard. Aaa.. Achoo!"


End file.
